Never Alone
by Bohogal1998
Summary: After Abby walks away from Gibbs after signing to him from the middle of the street, he realizes she's serious about leaving NCIS for good. He knows not to try and stop her, but He is going to make sure she knows that she's not alone. That she'll always have someone there for her who loves her and cares.


** Hey! This idea came into my head this week. It takes place during the week between _Two Steps Back_ and _Fallout._ It's basically a **

**tag to Two Steps Back. Hope you all enjoy. I tried to stick to canon and keep everyone in character. It was never said that Abby **

**actually went to London alone. Because of the time lapse between _Two Steps back_ and _Fallout_ of one week from Abby leaving, there would be time for Gibbs to go with her and the team to go at the end of the week for the funeral and get back for work. Even if they had just seen Abby at the funeral, they would still have to deal with the pain of not having her at work with them anymore, and of having to come back to DC without her. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

As Abby slowly walked away from Gibbs' house and down the street, it suddenly hit Gibbs that the Goth was serious about leaving. Her mind was made up. Gibbs knew he shouldn't try to stop her or change her mind. However, he for sure wasn't going to let her go all the way to London with Reeves' body alone. Not in the emotional condition she was in. He called after her, but she didn't respond. Quickly, Gibbs ran into the house and grabbed his phone. He called Abby, but it went straight to voicemail. Feeling desperate, Gibbs called Ducky and asked when and from where Reeves' body was departing. As soon as he had the information, he packed a bag and headed to bed in order to be up early the next morning to get to the airport before the flight took off.

The next morning, Abby was standing next to the run-way watching as Reeves' casket was loaded into the plane. She couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her face. Suddenly she was startled by a hand on her shoulder and a voice saying softly,

"Abs?" Abby looked up and asked,

"Gibbs, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not here to try and stop you, Abs. You gotta do what's best for Abby. But I won't let you go through this alone. I'm going with you."

"Gibbs..." Abby started to protest.

"Abs, I know you believe that Reeves' death was your fault. But it wasn't. What happened to him was a horrible, tragic thing, but it was never your fault. And I think deep down, you know that."

"It doesn't change anything. He's still dead because someone was after me. He died trying to protect me. I didn't pull the trigger, but I'm still the reason he's dead, Gibbs!" Abby said, becoming more and more upset.

"Abs..." Gibbs began. Abby held up her hands.

"No, Gibbs! Clay died, and he shouldn't have. He should be here. King was after me! Clay didn't deserve that! He had plans! He can't fulfill those plans now. That's just how it is, and you can't fix anything this time. Just go. You don't need to come with me. Kyle'll be here soon." With that, the scientist turned and stalked back to the waiting area. Gibbs followed her and stood in front of her, grabbing her shoulders.

"You're right Abs. There's nothing I can do to fix what happened. But I can support you through it. Remember when I said what the true definition of family is?" Abby nodded.

"Well, having a family of people care for you and who you care about means you're never alone. You have someone by your side to deal with the bad stuff. I'm going with you. The others will come the night before the funeral and I'm going back with them the next day. I didn't protect you like I should have before. I'll always regret that. But I'm not going anywhere now." Abby looked at her mentor as tears filled her eyes. Gibbs opened his arms to her, but let her make the choice. It didn't take long. After a short moment, Abby threw herself in to Gibbs arms, sobbing. He just held her and stroked her hair until she calmed down. Then they sat down in some chairs and waited for Kyle.

"So, do you have a place to stay until your stuff is shipped?" Gibbs asked. Abby nodded.

"I have an old college friend who does forensics for Scotland Yard. She's gonna let me stay with her until I find a place of my own and get settled. Kyle is going to get some friends together to pack up my apartment in DC. He and Luca will fly back to London after my stuff arrives here and help me set my new place up. I have enough money saved to start the shelter and enough left to live on for several months. My friend found a temp job for me until I get the shelter up and running." Gibbs nodded, but before he could respond to that, Kyle arrived. He gave his sister a hug and shook Gibbs' hand.

"How are ya holding up, Sis?" the man asked. Abby hugged her brother again, tightly, before saying,

"Sucky, but better with you and Gibbs here." Soon, it was time to board. The three showed their IDs and got seated. Once in London, Gibbs and Kyle found hotel accommodations and Abby went to her friend's place.

"Hello, Abby." said Ginny O'Conner, as she let the Goth inside. Abby gave her friend a hug and said,

"Gin, thank you so much for putting me up for the next few months. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, no problem, Abby. I am so sorry about your friend. I think you will be amazing at running a women's shelter, though. You have such a big heart and you are so good at dealing with people."

"I don't know about that. I do know that this is just something I have to do to honor Clay. Carry on his legacy."

"And you will. I have total faith in you, girl."

"Thanks, Gin." Abby said, hugging her friend once more. Over the next couple of days, Abby helped Reeves' MI6 boss and team members plan his funeral. The funeral was set for that upcoming Saturday. Abby sent the date to her NCIS family and they were all able to get a flight to London in time.

The day of the funeral, Abby sat between Gibbs and Kyle. McGee sat on Kyle's other side and Bishop sat next to him. Ducky was on the other side of Gibbs and Palmer sat next to Ducky. Torres sat on the other side of Bishop. Vance and Jack were not in attendance. Jack didn't know Reeves all that well and Vance had too much responsibility as Director to leave the country. Bishop and Abby were both in tears before the minister had even finished the opening prayer Abby leaned into Gibbs and cried on his shoulder. McGee had his arm around Bishop. At the end of the service, the group filed past the casket to say their final goodbyes. The roses were gently laid on top of the coffin as they passed. After talking with the MI6 crew for a few minutes, Abby and Kyle and the NCIS family went out to eat and to reminisce together.

The next day, It was time for Abby to say good bye to her NCIS family for the last time before officially beginning her new life in England. Almost everyone had tears in their eyes as they said goodbye at the airport. Abby hugged all of them tightly and told them that she loved them and that this wasn't good bye forever.

"We still have Skype and we can visit each other sometimes," Abby said huskily.

"Abby, trust me when I say I know how hard it is for you. Reeves dying. Skype me as much as you want and can. And email me at least once a week. I mean it." Ellie said, with tears standing in her eyes. Abby's eyes filled again and she hugged her friend again. Then McGee came up.

"It's never going to be the same without you. You're one of the best friends I could ask for."

"I love you, McGee. Don't let Johnny and Morgan forget their Aunt Abby. Give my love to Delilah. But we'll stay in touch. Our friendship is too special not to."

"I know. When we Skype, I'll make sure the twins get to talk to you, too."

"I'd love that." Abby said with a small smile. Then she turned to hug Palmer.

"Jimmy, give my love to Breena and Tori. And make sure she gets to talk to me when we Skype, too."

"I promise, Abby. I'll miss you so much." Abby hugged the man tighter and whispered,

"I know. I'll miss you, too." Ducky came up for a hug next, and said,

"Never forget how much you are loved, Abigail."

"I love you, too, Duckman! Come see me when I get settled. Like during your book tour."

"I believe I will do that." Ducky responded. Then he and the others, except for Gibbs, headed to their gate. Gibbs stayed behind and looked at Abby for a moment. Then he said.

"Don't forget to call and write. You know how I am with all that tech stuff, but I'll always answer the phone for you. You're never alone. You have a whole big family who will always be here for you."

"I won't forget, Gibbs." Abby rasped out. Tears spilled down her cheeks as the team leader pulled her in to the biggest hug he'd ever given her. Then he finally said out loud the words she'd desperately needed to hear from him.

"I love you, Abs. Always remember that." Abby hugged Gibbs more tightly and said softly,

"I love you, too." Then the man pulled back and kissed his surrogate daughter's cheek. She returned the kiss on his cheek, and the two pulled apart completely. Gibbs picked up his carry-on and headed to board the plane. He handed his boarding pass to the flight attendant, then turned back to look at Abby once more. Abby waved and they signed _"I love you!"_ to each other. Then, he was gone. Abby stood in her spot and watched the plane until it took off and was out of sight. Then she sighed and wiped her eyes a final time, before leaving the airport and going to meet Kyle and Ginny and look at apartments. It was time to settle into her new life. NCIS would always have a huge place in her heart. Those she had worked with would always be her family and they would always stay connected. Now, though, it was time to move forward, one step at a time.

**So ****Abby knows a lot of people in a lot of places so she could know someone in London to stay with in canon. Hope you ejoyed this story! Don't forget to review!New story will go up in the next day or so. It will be Ducky centered. Catch ya later! Bye!**


End file.
